


Breathe You In

by Wolfloner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki is a GOD, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Rough Sex, Scarification, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Top Loki (Marvel), Vibrators, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Loki had shown him the meaning of every symbol and word. Some would offer luck and protection, but some of them would burn through his flesh into his very soul and bind him to his God. A willing disciple to the God of Stories. He would be claimed as Loki's, and the evidence would be irrefutable.





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> I feel like I'm forgetting to tag something important. :| Lemme know if you see something I missed!
> 
> And a big giant thanks to Dendrite_Blues for betaing. You're a gift!
> 
> And oh look, another one-shot! This one is a mix of prompts/requests from SalamanderInk and Rabentochter, so I greatly hope you both enjoy this!
> 
> My first request fill, yay. <3
> 
> (Feel free to send me one-shot requests/prompts. Nothing is promised, but I'll look at them. :3)

__ Took awhile to see all the love that's around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I know  
And it's You 

-Thousand Foot Krutch, _ Breathe You In _

 

Tony was propped up on his arm watching as Loki stood next to the bed, oozing confidence. Like his God always did. Every movement planned and precise.

 

Loki had laughed at him when he'd shared that thought.

 

Because his God was also kind of an asshole, at times.

 

But right then he was glancing over several pages in a leather bound journal he kept. Dozens of sigils and markings filled the pages. Runes and words in languages Tony couldn't even begin to translate on his own. And soon they'd be covering his body.

 

Carved permanently into his flesh.

 

When Loki had first broached the topic, it had been exciting, and more than a little bit arousing. But now that it was happening? Tony would be lying if he tried to say he wasn't a little bit terrified.

 

It wasn't the pain that scared him. Or, not just the pain. But it  _ would _ hurt, after all, and for the moment, he was only human. That was the other factor: after this, he wouldn't be only human. He'd be  _ more _ . 

 

Loki had shown him the meaning of every symbol and word. Some would offer luck and protection, but some of them would burn through his flesh into his very soul and bind him to his God. A willing disciple to the God of Stories. He would be claimed as Loki's, and the evidence would be irrefutable.

 

Not that he'd ever want to refute it. But  _ forever _ was an awfully long time. Longer than he could really picture or comprehend.

 

“Still with me?” Loki asked, setting the journal to the side.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Loki arched an eyebrow and tapped a finger against the head of Tony's dick.

 

Before they started, Loki had ordered him to touch himself. To bring himself right to the edge of no return, and to stop. So Tony had. He'd taken himself in hand and stroked himself to hardness and then continued on even as Loki's fingers played over the Arc Reactor embedded in his chest. 

 

The anxiety from the touch had only pushed his arousal higher, and soon he'd been gasping and thrusting up into his hand. He'd warned Loki that he was close—too close. He was going to come.

 

Loki had known Tony better than he'd even known himself, and only smiled. “Just a bit more, Love.”

 

Tony trusted him. And a few strokes later Loki's hand left his Reactor and caught his wrist, pulling his hand away from his dick. 

 

“You can stop now.”

 

Tony had shivered and been unable to stifle the whine that broke free from being made to stop when he was  _ so close _ .

 

But for all his fear, Tony was willing. Nerves had made his erection flag somewhat, but he still  _ wanted _ this.

 

“Are you frightened, Love?” Loki asked, running his fingers through Tony's hair.

 

“I… Yes.” He wanted to play up his bravado, but he knew Loki would see right through him.

 

Loki only nodded before leaning over and granting him a chaste kiss. “Do you think you'll be able to hold still for me?”

 

“I don't know.” Holding still was hardly Tony's strong suit. Even when he wasn't scared or in pain, he was constantly finding things to fidget with. “Could you hold me down?”

 

The God smirked at him. “I need my hands free, unfortunately. Would you like me to tie you down?”

 

“Yes, please,” Tony agreed. It wasn't as good as Loki's weight and strength holding him still—something they both enjoyed—but it was still nice.

 

Thin golden cords that for all appearances should have cut into his skin, but didn't, wrapped around his wrists and pulled him onto his back, stretching his arms towards the corners of the bed. They similarly wrapped around his ankles and wove their way over his calves and pulled them down.

 

He took a moment to tug against the sparse bindings, and found that they made his body tingle and sting where they touched his skin as he pulled against them.

 

“Of course, while your sexual arousal isn't  _ necessary _ for this, it is something I would prefer,” Loki mused as he crawled onto the bed beside him, running his fingertips over Tony's member. “It will probably make the pain more manageable as well.”

 

Tony swallowed and nodded. Whatever Loki wanted, he was willing to give. His pain, his flesh, his pleasure, all of it he would willing give up in offering to his God. 

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Loki gave him a fond smile and slid a slick ring of neoprene down over Tony's dick, tightening it just so. 

 

“So that you don't go soft on me again,” Loki teased gently before ducking down and swallowing Tony down.

 

The cords around his legs and wrists did little to keep Tony from arching up at the sensation, his body desperately seeking out the wet heat of Loki's mouth. He yelped as his skin sparked in pain from the movement; punishment for failing to do the one thing Loki had asked of him: hold still. 

 

He whimpered and did his best to settle, even as Loki's amused chuckle sent delicious vibrations through his core.

 

“Fuck,” he gasped when Loki released his now hard dick and instead mouthed at his balls. He gently sucked one into his mouth, and then the other, while leaving a hand to fondle Tony's dick until he was a panting mess under him.

 

“My good boy,” Loki praised, pushing himself up onto his knees and looking over the shivering human. “Did you enjoy that?”

 

“Y-yes,” was all Tony could manage.

 

“Would you like to feel even better?”

 

Tony blinked blearily down at him. Words were failing him, so he hoped a slightly confused look would be enough to get his meaning across.

 

Loki produced a dark purple vibrator from his personal aether. It wasn't one that Tony recognized, but the smooth ridges looked promising. 

 

He nodded and tried to shift his legs in invitation as well as he could without triggering the ropes again. 

 

“Deep breath.”

 

Tony did as he was told without questioning it. He didn't realize just how big the magically lubed toy was until it pressed against his hole.

 

But it took until the blunt tip of the magically lubed toy pressed against his hole that he realized just how big it was. 

 

The burn and pressure felt like a punch to the gut as Loki steadily eased the toy inside, forcing him open around it. The ridges dragged at his unprepared rim and his inner walls. Tony cried out and tensed with the effort to keep from jerking away, which did nothing to ease the vibrator's passage.

 

“You're ok, Love, just trust me,” Loki purred.

 

He tried to relax. To trust that Loki wouldn't ask any more from him than what he could handle. But he could also see the way Loki was drinking in his noises of discomfort and distress.

 

When the toy finally stopped moving, Tony swallowed dryly. “Sadist,” he muttered, to Loki's obvious delight.

 

“Maybe,” Loki agreed. 

 

He clicked the vibrator to life and Tony jumped, the ropes burning at him as he twisted. The toy was just shy of his prostate, and feeling the echoes of the potential pleasure was its own sort of torture. 

 

“Maybe I just want you distracted,” Loki continued, and Tony realized that he'd picked up one of his knives.

 

Right. Yes. That was part of the plan. That was the  _ entire plan _ , actually.

 

His eyes tracked the glint of the bright metal as it came closer to his body.

 

“We're going to do the hardest part first,” Loki explained calmly, his free hand tracing the scar tissue that bound the chunk of metal that was the housing for the Reactor to his flesh. 

 

Why had Tony thought that was a good idea? Why had he agreed?

 

He knew why. Because this level of trust was the most he could possibly give to Loki. Submitting to something frightening and painful. Allowing him such close contact with the most vulnerable part of his existence, and  _ knowing _ that Loki would treat him with love and care.

 

Tony swore and let his head fall to the side as the blade began to split his skin. He knew these cuts were shallow, only deep enough to leave vague scars in their wake. He bared his throat to try to say, “I want this. I trust you. I'm yours.” Even as words failed him.

 

“You're doing so well,” Loki praised as he worked. “I can only imagine what you're feeling right now, Love. But you're holding still and  _ letting  _ me.” Loki's tone was nearly reverent. As though he couldn't believe anyone was capable of offering him so much trust. Maybe he couldn't.

 

“There we are,” Loki set the knife aside and pressed light kisses to each mark that he'd cut into Tony's chest. “You're so wonderful,” he licked at the drops of blood that had welled up. “Fucking incredible.”

 

Tony blinked away tears he hadn't realized had welled up and smiled at his God.

 

He tried to take stock. The anxiety from having Loki do  _ anything  _ so near the Reactor had left him all but unaware of the vibrator steadily buzzing away in his ass. At some point he had stopped resisting the intrusion and being held open and full had started to feel good.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment and clenched around the toy, trying to will it just a bit deeper, even as he knew it wouldn't work. 

 

“Do you want to keep going?” Loki asked, snapping him back from his reverie. “The rest will hurt more, but they shouldn't be as frightening for you.”

 

“Yeah.” The worst part was over. He could easily weather the rest.

 

Still, it was a good thing he was tied down, because there would be no way he could stay anywhere near still otherwise. 

 

The vibrator stayed just shy of where he really wanted it, and the urge to try to rock down to shift it was overwhelming. 

 

Plus, now that Loki's knives were farther from the Reactor, he was able to breathe and find sparks of pleasure in the pain.

 

Everything about this was a gift to Loki. Everything down to the stress and frustration of what he was being put through.

 

Then Loki crawled up to his side and started working on one arm. These cuts weren't creating sigils or spells—at least not like the ones decorating his chest and stomach—but  _ art. _

 

Loki had told him that he wanted to carve an image of Yggdrasil into his back, and Tony had readily agreed. He hadn't realized until later that would include trailing and wrapping branches and roots around his arms and legs as well. Agreeing to the plan didn't keep the fact that Loki was cutting at sensitive skin from being nerve-wracking.

 

His cock jerked as Loki returned to the area to etch winding roots around his thighs. 

 

“Do you think I'm good enough with my knives to add a design to your cock?”

 

Tony hadn't realized how tightly strung he was until an independent sob broke free. “Please, no.” He was reasonably certain that Loki wouldn't  _ actually _ cut him there, but it was hardly a guarantee.

 

Loki's eyes met his and he could  _ feel _ the apology. “Of course not, Darling,” Loki soothed, once again setting the blade to the side. “I would never,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the weeping head of his dick. 

 

“Nearly done with this side.” 

 

The next knife reminded Tony more of a scalpel than anything else. Loki used it to carefully lift away strips of skin between some of the cuts.

 

Tony's eyes clenched shut and he let out a garbled cry. He couldn't even think of a word to describe the sensation besides  _ awful _ . 

 

He didn't bother to open his eyes as Loki started rubbing  _ something _ into the cuts and gouges, further irritating them. It burned white hot for a few moments before fading into a more manageable dull ache.

 

And somehow though all of this, Tony was still  _ very _ aware of his throbbing erection and how tightly his muscles were coiling, begging for release.

 

“Done,” Loki announced,  _ finally  _ pushing the vibrator deeper.

 

Tony snapped apart as he came, his spend landing on his stomach before oozing down and coating the hand that Loki had wrapped around his dick without his notice. He knew someone, or something, had screamed but it wasn't until he felt the golden cords unwrapping from his wrists and legs that he realized it was him.

 

“Are you alright?” Loki asked softly as he turned the toy off, but didn't pull it from Tony's ass. Instead he wove his magic across Tony's skin to lightly heal the cuts—only enough to close them and stop any bleeding. They would all still scar. 

 

He managed a general affirmative sound. He was ok.

 

“Good. Then let's get you rolled over.”

 

Tony was glad for Loki's help and strength. He felt like a boneless mess and doubted he'd have been able to manage to move on his own.

 

When his dick brushed against the sheets he let out a hiss. He was still hard, thanks to the cock ring, and also incredibly sensitive. The usually soft pleasant sheets felt like torture against his skin.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as Loki settled over his thighs.

 

“You'll be ok,” Loki assured him, guiding his arms back up so that the cords could wrap around his wrists again. 

 

He knew it to be true like he knew every detail of Dum-E's circuitry.  Loki would take care of him. He'd hurt him, and push him to his limit, and break him into pieces, but he would also put him back together, and never go further than Tony was capable of withstanding. He was safe. And loved.

 

Loki's cock brushed against him when the God leaned forward to start working on the shallow cuts close to his spine.

 

Tony whimpered but otherwise focused on his breathing and refused to give into the instinct to struggle away from the pain. 

 

“Norns, what have I ever done to deserve you?” Loki asked softly as he worked. “Or anyone, really, but especially someone as brilliant and  _ good _ as you.”

 

Part of him wanted to argue that he wasn't good. He was far from it. He'd done too many things for any rational being to ever describe Tony as  _ good _ . But if that was what Loki wanted to think of him, he wouldn't contest it right then. 

 

Sometimes he did good, probably.

 

So did Loki. Not always, of course. And he hadn't always tried to be helpful, either. But now? Now he did. Daily. He helped and protected and saved and all of it for the better of  _ others _ . 

 

His God continued the steady stream of praise as he moved away from his spine and to his sides, and then to his arms.

 

During it all Tony cried freely. The toy in his ass felt bigger than he knew it was, and every time Loki shifted it pressed up against his prostate, and it was just too fucking much.

 

But Loki didn't stop until he was finished carving into Tony's ass and legs. 

 

“So good for me,” Loki purred.

 

And then Loki's tongue was swiping against his entrance, licking over the taut skin being held open by the toy.

 

Tony whined and jerked enough that the ropes around his wrists burned in warning. But he could barely find it within himself to care as one of Loki's long slender fingers pressed up beside the toy and and started forcing its way inside him alongside it.

 

He let out a distressed whine and dug his fingers into the bedding. “Please, I  _ can't, _ ” he gasped out.

 

Loki stilled immediately. “Can't?” He asked, sounding unsure. “What's your color, Anthony?”

 

Tony blinked and tried to focus on the question. This was overwhelming, but he didn't want to stop. “G-green. 'M ok.”

 

He still gurgled and squirmed when Loki's finger started working its way inside him again. It didn't stay inside him long, just enough to rub against his prostate until Tony was keening and begging. He wasn't even sure what he was begging for anymore. Not to stop, not really. 

 

Then once again Loki was peeling away layers of skin—larger ones now. And running more of the white hot then almost soothing substance into his skin.

 

“Gorgeous,” Loki murmured, his fingers kneading at Tony's ass. “I want to be inside you for the last part.”

 

If Tony were being honest with himself, he'd admit that he didn't think he could handle that. But fuck being honest, he wanted to try. He wanted to give his God everything he could manage. 

 

“Want that, too.”

 

Loki purred deep in his chest as he eased the vibrator free, the ridges catching and tugging on Tony's rim it was pulled out of him.

 

“Loki.” Tony yelped in surprise when instead of fingers he just felt the blunt head of Loki's cock taking the place of the toy. There… there was no way. Loki was too big, he couldn't just—

 

“You're panicking, Love,” Loki's nails scratched careful at his sides, avoiding the fresh cuts. “You can take it, I promise.”

 

Tony shook his head and pulled against the ropes as Loki started rocking his hips, just a bare pressure against his hole. 

 

“I can't,” Tony plead desperately. 

 

Usually getting Tony's body to accept Loki's cock took  _ time _ . Fingers and toys and what Tony suspected was no small amount of magic had always proven necessary to allow Loki's Jötunn-sized cock to fit inside his—comparatively—fragile human body.

 

“You  _ can, _ ” Loki correctly, more firmly this time. “Because I say you can, and because you're  _ mine.” _

 

He couldn't stop himself from writhing and squirming in Loki's hold. Tony was grateful that at least he'd had the vibrator inside him before as Loki pushed more purposefully against his entrance.

 

His body burned and ached but his entire world had narrowed down to the push and pull of Loki nudging against him, trying to encourage his ass to relax and just  _ accept  _ the way it was going to be forced open.

 

“I love you,” Loki breathed into his ear. “More than I realized it was possible to care about another being.” He kissed and sucked at Tony's neck and shoulder as he cried out and struggled.

 

Tony screamed into the mattress as the head of Loki's cock finally pushed through the ring of muscle.

 

“Please, fuck, wait. Please, God, just for a second, I need—” he struggled to get words past his lips between sobs.

 

“Of course, Darling.” One of Loki's hands ran through his hair, scratching soothingly against his scalp. “I know it hurts, Love, but you did it. I'm inside you, and  _ fuck _ . You're so tight, squeezing around me like you never want me to leave.” His hand snaked around and cradled Tony's throat. He didn't do anything to impede his breathing, but the feeling was impossible to ignore. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

Tony rubbed his face against the sheets, trying to wipe the sweat and tears away from his eyes. “Hurts. So fucking full. You're so goddamned big and,” he gasped when he felt Loki's cock twitch inside him. “If you keep going I'll feel you in my  _ lungs.” _

 

Loki groaned softly. To his credit he waited several long minutes until Tony's ass finally started to give before rolling his hips and pushing in that little bit farther. Once he started he kept up the slow even pressure and pushed his way even deeper. He also kept kissing and nuzzling at every part of Tony he could reach. Love and affection and adoration pouring from his lips between kisses. 

 

“Mine,” he repeated once he was fully seated.

 

Tony couldn't reply. His breathing had gone high pitched. Fuck, he practically  _ could _ feel Loki in his lungs. He was pretty sure he could feel every fucking inch of him as his body desperately tried to make sense of the intrusion.

 

He groaned when Loki shifted and the movement dragged Tony's cock against the sheets. “Christ,” he panted, realizing that he wasn't just hard, he felt like he could come again at any moment. “I think you've turned me into a giant masochist,” he complained.

 

Loki laughed hard enough to jostle them both, and the mix of pain and pleasure left Tony moaning.

 

Energy and static crackled through the air as Loki thrust into him, keeping his movements even and measured. He was only half aware of how beautiful the room was, sparkling in greens and reds and golds and blues. He was more focused on how Loki's cock was dragging against his  _ everything _ . 

 

When he came again, Loki fucked him through it, and then past it. He didn't let up even as Tony yelped and cried out anew. 

 

Half-meant pleas fell from Tony's lips and Loki growled and latched onto his shoulder, digging his teeth in and holding him down as Loki pounded into him, chasing his own pleasure.

 

Tony screamed when Loki came, hot cum filling him even further, while the energy building in the room coalesced and imploded.

 

Loki draped himself over Tony's back, tonguing at the bite mark. Without any obvious movement the cords around Tony's wrists vanished and Loki carefully rearranged the way he was covering Tony's body.

 

It was a comforting weight, all things considered. It felt as though Loki was keeping him from floating off after being broken apart into a million pieces from the magic and brutal sex. 

 

Over a minute passed before Tony recognized the sound he was hearing as soft comments from Loki. About how loved and cherished he was. How good he'd been. How amazing and beloved he was.

 

“Love you too,” Tony mumbled sleepily.

 

Loki smiled against his back. “We need to sit up now.”

 

“Nooo,” Tony whined, even as Loki slipped free. He could feel Loki's cum oozing free, and he tried not to think too hard about how wrecked he must look.

 

But he didn't complain as Loki carefully ran his fingers over Tony's hands and legs, making certain that none of his blood flow had been cut off, and that nothing had gone numb or been injured.

 

He was pretty sure the magic of the cords made that impossible, but Tony still appreciated that Loki took the time to be  _ certain _  he was unharmed. 

 

Then Tony all but chugged the bottle of water that Loki offered him.

 

“Better?”

 

He nodded sluggishly.

 

“Do you want to see what you look like now?”

 

More nodding. After all of that, he desperately wanted to see  the fruit of their labor.

 

Loki had to halfway carry him from the bed and over to the mirror so that he could admire Loki's handiwork.

 

The scars were gorgeous, Tony decided. They were colorful in a way he hadn't expected. Browns and greens and golds decorated his body.

 

And his eyes were practically glowing. Rather than their normal rather mud-like shade, they had bright flecks of gold in them now. And while he didn't look any younger, he certainly felt it. As he stood in front of the mirror leaning against his God, he realized that various aches and pains that had tormented him for years were rapidly fading away.

 

He turned and pulled Loki into a desperate heated kiss.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered into Loki's mouth. “This is… I… I'm not…” He realized he couldn't begin to put words to the emotions surging through him. This  _ gift _ that Loki had given him was unlike anything that had ever existed before. 

 

He wanted to drop to his knees and kneel before his God, but Loki wrapped his arms more tightly around him, keeping him upright.

 

“The feeling is mutual, Love,” Loki assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@Wolfloner1990](https://twitter.com/Wolfloner1990)  
> Discord: Wolfloner#9177  
> [Frostiron Discord Channel](https://discord.gg/UYDkNYe)


End file.
